Walk on the Wild Side
by flextronic
Summary: Monica is stuck on earth as a spirit, with the help of a boy. They try to find out what happened to her, and find themselves in a web of lies and secrets, with the underworld hot on their trail. Mondler, RossRach, PhoebeMike.
1. The dawn of things

Chapter 1 – The Dawn of Things

My name is Alexander Leonardo Pendragon (1). I am fifteen years old and I have quite an unusual life.

I look normal. I am a Greek-American (2). I am 5'11 with dark blue eyes, a straight nose and a slightly narrow mouth. Girls seem to think I look good, I disagree. I am a Gemini (3), which means that I get bored easily, so I have a lot of hobbies. I like all types of sports, playing computer games, watching movies and, strangely enough for a teenager, I enjoy reading.

I mean, I do go to school, I like to hang out with my friends, I love comics and I totally think that Halle Berry (4) is hot.

Most of my life is unusual. For one, I have like a hundred relatives fighting for the giant inheritance that my parents left me when they died three years ago. I didn't even know I had so many relatives till my parents died.

But the weirdest thing in my life must be what I am going through now. I am seeing somebody. Not as in "having a girlfriend", but "seeing somebody" as in "seeing a lady that nobody else can see or hear" (5).

Maybe you are getting confused here, so I should start from the beginning, when I first met her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) That's not my full name, my full name is Alexander Leonardo Schindler Anastassakis – Pendragon. DO NOT ask me why I am called that. I blame my parents for it.

(2) My mun's Greek, my dad's American, so that's why my surname is that long. Somehow they decided that it would be fun if I took both their surnames, but let me tell you, it was NOT fun. Try learning to write your own surname in pre-school.

(3) My birthday is on the twenty-first of June, as my friend Josh likes to say "one day after Nicole Kidman, on the same day as Prince William of Wales and one day before June Carter Cash."

(4) If you don't agree, just watch Catwoman. Sure, the plot sucks, the line sucks, the director sucks, but Halle Berry is _hot_ in it.

(5) And_ that_ is something I am sure most people do not experience.


	2. First impressions

Chapter two: First impression

So it was a normal day, and I was at home watching a really nice movie (1), and eating some chips. I wasn't expecting anybody to visit, so I was, uhm, watching a movie that I would only watch alone.

So imagine my embarrassment when I realized that there was somebody standing behind me. I shot up from the sofa (2), along with it scattering the chips in my hand all over the floor.

"I am not doing anything, I am not doing anything!" I turned around to see who was there, witnessing the most embarrassing moment of my life (3).

That was when I saw her.

She looked like she was in her late twenties, wearing a long black jacket, a white shirt and jeans. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes She looks really, _really _good (4).

But then I realized something very wrong. She was standing behind the sofa with her hand _in_ the sofa (5).

"Oh my god! Your hand! Your hand!" I screamed, eyes bulging, voice high and shrill, mouth hanging wide open (6).

"I been doing that a lot for the past few days, and so far nobody can see or hear me. You are the first one." She said, as if putting one's hand through sofas was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Now, this might seem strange, but I really wanted to help her (7).

"So, hi. It not everyday that I see someone like you." I said, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"I need you to help me." She gushed out.

"Sure." I replied before I could stop to think.

"I need you to find out who am I, and what happened to me." She said.

"Oh, oh, ok." I stuttered.

So we stood there awkwardly, until something that I had totally forgotten about caught her eye.

"Oh my god, are you actually watching Moulin Rouge?" She asked, with a hint of amusement.

That was the most embarrassing day of my life (8).

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) It might not be a movie that most guys watch, but it is fantastic movie. One of the best ever made. How come it didn't win an Oscar for Best actress is beyond me.

(2) Like when I found the lizard that my friend Marchisgton had put into my lunch box on my first day at pre-school. He is one of my best friends now. I don't know what I am thinking, being friends with the guy who put a lizard in my lunch box.

(3) Except other than the time when I was 6, and watching this horror movie with my parents. It was really scary and suddenly I felt this wet sensation on my lower body and saw this yellowish liquid coming out of me and……Well, let's just say that I have never seen my parents laugh so hard.

(4) Not that I was thinking of hitting on her. She was almost twice my age. But she looked good. Really, _really_ good.

(5) In, _in._ As in "right through" the sofa, which, if you have not noticed, is a solid object and no human being should be able to put his or her hand through.

(6) In other words, looking like a complete idiot, or someone suffering from a stroke. A very serious stroke.

(7) One more time, I am _not_ trying to hit on her. I just wanted to help. That's right, I just wanted to help. Nothing more.

(8) Other than the time I was 8 and at a friend's birthday party. I drank a lot of Coke, which, as everybody might know, is a very gassy drink. So, we were playing "Musical chairs". And I was sitting on top of this girl when all the gas from the Coke just sort of…came out of my body. Everyone laughed _so_ hard.


	3. Where is she?

Chapter Three: Where is she?

Note: Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. The chapter below takes place in Monica's and Chandler's apartment at the same time as the pervious chapters. It is the Friends' side of how they are dealing with her dissappearance. Feel free to contact me if you want to ask me anything about the story. And keep those reviews coming!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't reach her though her cellphone," Rachel said, throwing the phone that she had been using onto the couch in frustration.

"I called all of her friends, none of them have seen or heard from her since yesterday." Ross said, putting the contact book in his hand _exactly_ where he found it, or Monica would kill him when she came home.

"Pheebs, what are you doing?" Ross exclaimed, looking in total shock at Phoebe Buffay, who, at the present moment, was doing a handstand and mumbling in a low voice.

"I am trying to find out where Monica is," She replied, her face red from exertion.

"And how it this helping?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but that is what my friend Donald used to do when he wanted to know where his next kidnap victims were," Phoebe said, finally collapsing onto the floor, referring to one of her friends from her days living on to streets.

Rachel, who had learnt long ago that it was best not to question Phoebe about her strret days, tried to change the subject.

"What about Chandler and Joey?" Rachel asked.

"They are out looking for her, visiting all her favourite places, Javu's, the dry cleaner's, to see if they can find her." Ross answered.

"I am worried for her, she wouldn't not inform us where she is." Rachel asked, her voice trembling.

"She will be fine. Trust me, I know my sister. She will be fine." Ross said, holding Rachel's hand in his and interlocking his fingers with hers. She buried her face in his chest.

Ross turned towards Phoebe, and he could see her eyes reflecting how he felt at that moment.

He could see doubt, uncertainty and most frightening…

He could also see fear.


	4. Do you remember?

Chapter 4 - Do you remember?

"So, can you remember… anything of yourself, like where you live, where you work, where you like to shop, where you like to erm…walk?" I asked, trying not to sound too stupid. (1)

'What?" she replied, looking at me as if I had suddenly grown four new arms.

"I was just trying to sound professional." I shrugged.

"Well, it is very hard to take you seriously when you talk like this, or that all I can think about is you watching Moulin Rouge" She said, laughing.

"Can we focus here?" I said, not willing to be forever remembered in her mind as "_the_ _weird kid who watches Moulin Rouge._" (2)

"I remember being in a dark room, and seeing a bright light and…nothing." She said.

"Okay, that was…interesting" I concluded, lamely. (3)

"I can't remember anything about myself, where I live, where I work, where I …walk. I don't even remember my own name!" she yelled, pacing up and down. (4)

"Now, just …erm calm down, Miss (5)" I said, totally unaware of how to handle the situation.

"I'm married." She replied, showing me her ring, "I love him... a lot"

"What's his name?"

"I can't …remember" She starts to get a little bit teary-eyed, which is always not a good sign.

"Now, it's ok, I help you find out who you are" I said, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder (6). She looked at me and smiled.

I think we are off to a pretty good start.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) And I failed miserably at it, in case you are wondering, I sounded like a complete idiot.

(2) In fact, I did not one her to remember that I watched Moulin Rouge at all. Some secrets are better left forgotten, especially mine

(3) What else was I supposed to say?

(4) Actually "pacing" isn't really the best word, because her feet weren't touching the ground, she was _floating_.

(5) I just thought she looked too young to be a "Mrs" and I didn't know her name, even she didn't know her name.

(6) I have never comforted somebody before, so I think I did pretty good for a first-timer at comforting people. She did smile. That's good, right? I not sure.


	5. Run in with the police

Chapter 5- Run-in with the police

Author's note: Thanks of everybody who has been reading, and of course reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. If you have any questions of suggestions about the story, feel free to e-mail me or leave a review! And if you don't think it is too much trouble, please just leave a review to let me know that you have read it! It would really mean a lot to me! Thanks!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

bundespy: My fastest update yet! Thanks for your support!

rajen48: Good to know that you think my story is interesting. I hope you would think the rest of the story is interesting as well!

sn0zb0z: You were the first person to review my story, and every chapter after that. Thanks for doing so, and please continue to read my story. Thanks!

random visitor: There will be more updates coming soon, so keep an eye out for the next chapter of the story.

Fashion hottie: You were right, Moulin Rouge was nominated of eight Oscars, including Best Actress in a Leading Role (Nicole Kidman) and Best Picture. But it only won two Oscars for Best Costume Design and Best Art Direction. Thanks for correcting my mistake.

Lara Cox: I've read most of your work and I like them all, but I do like 'The one with strange twist of fate', 'My dear friend' and 'Crossroads' a little more than the rest. I am really thrilled that you think my story is good and I hope that you can continue to read my story and feel me how you feel about it.

So this chapter is for all of you, and I hope you all will like it! Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How do you survive in a dump like this!" was the cheerful voice that woke me up the next day. I sat up in shock and then remember that she was there, and looking at my closet with utter disdain.

"Look at the dust on this…thing! And your desk, your whole room is like a dump! How could you live in this pigsty!" (1) she screamed at me, staring at me as if I had just committed murder. (2)

"Because I am…normal?" I stammered. She is starting to scare me.

"But look at all the dust, and your books are so untidy, and…" she continued, still yelling, I am so glad my room has shatter-proof glass windows. (3)

"I don't think that is the most urgent problem you have now, so just let me wash up, and we are going to find out who you are." I said, getting out of bed.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked, finally lowering down her volume (4).

"That's easy" I answered, "we are going to the police station" (5)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why should I show you the file!" thundered Sergeant Simen (6), "you are just a little boy!"

Sergeant Simen, an unpleasant man with a big beard and an even bigger nose. He used to be a friend of my father, but than they had a fight (7) and feel out. So he wasn't exactly pleased to see me.

"Are you still mad at me for winning you that beer-drinking competition?" I asked loudly. The whole police station suddenly became very quiet. Everyone knew that Simen was extremely proud and had an unbelievably bad temper.

"So you think you can beat me at drinking, you little punk?" Simen boomed.

"You wanna bet? If you win, I'll get out of your sight faster than your can get drunk. If I win, you tell me all you know about the cases of missing people that you know of." I challenged.

"Are you nuts, you can't do this, you can't win him." the lady (8) said, "he is so much older than you, and have you even drank beer before?"

Of course I couldn't answer her, or I would look like a complete fool in front of everyone, talking to thin air, so I just nodded my head a little.

"Sure, kiddo," Simen laughed, "Let's get it started."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So,…my mum had to call…call the fi..re department and these dudes…dudes had to saw the sweets… jar off my hand" Simen, only in his second glass of beer but hopelessly drunk, mumbled.

"So, I guess I win," I announced, "where is the file?" I asked the police next to me, who was hugging his sides and laughing at Simen, now doing a horrible jig and singing "Baby…one more time" at the top of his voice, going horribly off-key (9).

He pointed to the desk not far away and with tearing streaming down his face from laughing too hard, he patted me on the shoulder and said "Come back soon, we had fun!"

I waved goodbye to them and walked away which the file in my hand.

"That was amazing! How did you become so good at drinking? You are not even of legal age to drink yet (10)!" she asked me as I was riding my bike home (11). I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me and answered, "My dad taught me how to drink when I was 10 and I hated it, although I was very good. I only drink when he asked me to."

"Well, thanks for doing it for me then." she said.

"It was nothing. Besides it was fun seeing Slimy Simen do the jig." I said, and she laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

We got home pretty soon and she seened to be in a good mood, so I decided that now was the best time to ask my question.

"There has been something I have been meaning to ask you." I said, "what do I call you?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?" she obviously did not understand what I meant.

"I can't keep calling you 'lady' or 'Mrs.', that would be weird. So what do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I guess you could call me whatever you want." She shrugged.

"Then can I call you Satine? (12)" I replied.

"Okay, that sounds nice, but I have to ask you something…" she paused hesitantly

"What?"

"Satine is a character from Moulin rouge right?" she asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice that…" I mumbled, totally embarrassed.

"Since you like Moulin Rouge so much," she paused and looked at me straight in the eye, "does that mean you are gay?"

"What! No! No! I am NOT gay!" I shouted, shocked that she would think I was gay. (13)

"Okay, fine," she said, laughing at me, who probably looked quiet stupid at the moment, with my mouth wide open and my face red with embarrassment, "I believe you, I was just joking. You are a great guy. Thanks for helping me."

I think we are getting on better terms already.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) My room is _very_ clean, in case you are wondering, I clean it once a week. It does _not _look or smell like a pig sty.

(2) And she looked like she was going to kill someone too. Me. In a very slow, painful way.

(3) If she screams some more I think I would needs some new windows. For my whole house. And that is saying a lot about her volume. My house is four stories high.

(4) And finally stopping the torture on my eardrums just in time before I go totally deaf and have people calling me silly names.

(5) That seemed to be the logical thing to do. Plus I knew the Sergeant there, that Weasel Wally.

(6) His full name: Andy Sheldon Simen / his nickname: Slimy Stinky Simen / his initials: A.S.S

(7) Apparently he had been drinking with my father and had gooten drunk and smashed my father's antique vase.

(8) I didn't know what to call her at that time, I didn't know her name, although I knew what I would like her name to be.

(9) My eardrums are seriously in trouble, having been tortured twice today, and it is only 4 in the afternoon.

(10) My father isn't really someone who cares a lot about the law. He saw nothing wrong with having a little fun. So he was almost always in trouble. But he always manages to get away.

(11) She was sitting behind me, with her hand around my waist, so it felt pretty weird, but in a good way.

(12) I know it is stupid, but Satine is one of my favourite movie characters ever. And I think the name suits her.

(13) Again, I would like to stress, I am _not, not ,not_ at all gay. I am NOT gay. I am NOT a gay.


	6. To the Killing Field

Author's note; Thanks for leaving the reviews! If you have time, do continue to review to tell me where I can improve and that there are still people reading the story.

This is the first time I am writhing an action scene, so do tell me where I can improve and how you felt about the scene.

Also, from now, Monica would be called Satine, if anyone of you readers don't like that, suggestions on what could be done are greatly welcome.

Thanks for reading my story, and reviews are always more than welcome!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 6 – To the Killing Field

"None, nada…zero. There is nothing here that helps." I said, throwing down the file in frustration (1).

"There is really nothing? Nothing at all?" Satine asked, looking a little sad.

"Not useless you are an eighty-six year-old woman who forgot her way home and was found a week later in Paris on a holiday by hitchhiking and pickpocketing." I said, showing her the photo of the woman (2).

"I guess we are back to square one then." She said, walking out to the balcony, her back facing me.

"Don't worry, I think of something."(3) I said, walking up to her, carrying the file with me.

That was when I realized that something was wrong.

She was crying (4).

"Are you okay? (5)" I asked, not knowing what to do.

She wiped her tears and smiled at me (6), "I'm fine, it just…now we have to start all over again, it just feels like…the chances are getting slimmer. (7)"

"Hey, there is one more page here." I had been absent-mindedly peeling the side of the file, which had revealed a secret compartment.

"What does it say?" she looked at me with a glimmer of hope (8).

_Name: Kevin Forgen. Age: 35. Sentenced to life imprisonment from December 24, 2006. Address:…_

"I know this place. It's near here. We could go now. I go get my bike." I answered.

She smiled (9), "Thanks."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure this is it?" Satine asked. We had been cycling for about an hour and still haven't found the place.

"That what the signs said, although there is something weird about the signs that I can't quite place (10)." I said, a little out of breath from all the paddling on the bike.

"I am now sure that this the wrong place." She pointed out. We had arrived at a big field with nobody in sight.

"I think you are r…" I began, but I never did finish my sentence.

Because that was when the quad bikes appeared.

There were four of them, Kawaski four by fours, powered by 400cc engines with automatic transmission.

Killer machines.

And their prey?

Me (11).

That was when I realized what was wrong with the signs. This was an old neighborhood. But all the signs were new. Somebody had switched them to lead us here.

To the killing field.

The quad bikes started, moving towards us. They were in no hurry, there was no way we could escape, unless…

"Okay, grab on!" I called out. I felt I grip tighten I cycled in the opposite direction from the bikes as far as possible.

"They are gaining on, and two of them have guns!" she reported, her voice trembling a little (12).

"They can't fire a gun without losing control, so we are safe from the guns." I muttered, gritting my teeth in concentration. What I was about to do would require all the concentration I could gather.

They were right behind us now, I could hear the roar of the bikes, I could feel the heat of the engine.

I gripped tightly onto the handlebars and jerked my body up, performing the bunny hop. It was one of the basic moves in mountain biking, but I don't think the inventor invented it to be used in such a situation.

I jerked the bike up, and slammed the bike into the nearest rider of the quad bike. He went out like a light and fell off the bike. So that was one down, three to go (13).

I fell onto the empty quad bike, with Satine still clinging onto me. I struggled to bring it under control (14) I was lucky, this was one of the two bikes that had a gun.

The driver had slammed into one of the other car, causing it to lose control and crash into the other bike, and everything exploded in a giant inferno. Satine screamed, I did too.

That left only one quad bike. I stopped mine and took out the machine gun (15). The driver hesitated for a while and drove away. I leaned back against the seat, sweating and panting from the wild ride I just had earlier. I turned around to face Satine.

Tears were streaming down her face, she was shivering.

"It all right now" I told her, patting her on the shoulder.

She looked at me, for a moment I wondered if I had said something wrong.

But then she did something totally unexpected, she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, sorry…" she kept muttering.

"It's okay now, they are gone." I said, patting her on the head.

But I know it was only the beginning…

And there would be more to come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) Actually I slammed it onto the desk and threw it across the room, that is the first time I have lost my temper, so it felt weird after that. And the fact that she kept staring at me did not help.

(2) The woman was short with white, curly hair and a friendly face. In other words, she looked like some woman who keeps cats and knits all day, rather than somebody who would hit a driver with her handbag and take all his money.

(3) I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do, but I couldn't tell her that, that would make her worry even more, and she might cry, then I would freak out, my greatest fear is seeing a woman cry, I know it's stupid.

(4) As this moment my brain is going "Oh my god! Oh my god! She's crying! What am I supposed to do, somebody help me! I don't know what to do when girls cry!"

(5) At this moment my mind is totally blank and what and am saying is coming out of my mouth without being processing by my brain. Not that I process much of the stuff I say normally. I am more of a "talk now and see later if you have offended anybody" kind of person.

(6) My brain is beginning to come out of the major brain-freeze now, and when I saw her smile, I realized that what I had said just now had worked, although I had not idea what that was.

(7) I hated to admit it, but she was right. I didn't know what to do if we couldn't find anything from the file.

(8) At this moment I am really wishing that this was not just a false surprise, I didn't want her to be disappointed again.

(9) She looks so beautiful when she smiles, whoever married her must be very, very good-looking.

(10) I knew I should have realized it sooner, but I was concentrating too hard on getting to the destination as quickly as possible, so I wasn't really paying attention.

(11) There was nobody else in sight, so I assumed that the people they were about to kill was me, I hope I was wrong of course, but it turns out, I was right. I am rarely right about anything. It feels oddly unsettling, it didn't help that the thing I was right about is who were trying to kill me.

(12) She was afraid. Really, really afraid. I would hear her teeth chattering. Maybe it was my teeth that were chattering. Maybe both our teeth were chattering, I don't know, everything was a blur.

(13) Although this was not a time to be celebrating, I let out a sign of relive. At least I have more chance of surviving now.

(14) Unfortunately crushing my bike under the wheels of the quad in the process and giving myself a nasty gash across my arm fromcrashing into the quad. At least I didn't go under the quad. I would have looked a lot worse if I did.

(15) There was no way I would shot somebody, not even if that person was trying to kill me at that moment. I could never shoot a person. I was just using it to scare him, or maybe her off.


	7. A Deal's a Deal

Author's note: I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, did you readers think it wasn't that good? Anywhere, here is the new chapter, hope it would be better then the last one, but I really need to know what you guys (and girls) think of the action sequence in chapter six because there is going to be more of them coming.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 7: A Deal's a Deal

"So, I can conclude that somebody doesn't want me looking for you, or that Jared is still very mad at me because I put ice down the back of his shirt (1)" I told Satine. We were back at my house and was currently sitting on my bed, with her facing me.

I had just came out of the bathroom, where I had bathed and checked how many bruises I have (2), I wore long sleeve shirt and jeans to cover my cuts and bruises so she wouldn't then and be upset.

She just continued to stare at me, looking at me with a very…weird (3) expression on her face.

I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Earth to Satine, earth to Satine. Hello, hello…" I didn't get to finish my sentence (4) because she did something totally unexpected.

She hugged me (5).

"Erm, can I ask why?" I stammered, I am glad that nobody could see me now (6).

"Because I am sorry?" she let go of me (7).

"About what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Everything" she said.

"Oh? Actually just a thanks would do, because I don't usually, erm, hug people, not that I don't like you, but, I..I just…(8)," I mumbled, "You get the point (9)." I said, absent-mindedly playing with a ring on my finger (10).

That attracted her attention.

"That's a nice ring (11). Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure." I removed it and held it in front of her (12).

"It's beautiful. There is an inscription on it," I moved the ring closer so she could see the words, "'Advienne que pourra'. What does it mean?"

"It's French (13), it means…" I hesitated, and she looked at me, with one eyebrow raised, "okay, tell you what, when we get you back into your body, I'll tell you what it means. How about that?"

"Okay, but that might never happen." She said softly.

"Of course it will. Trust me. So it is a deal?" I asked her.

"Okay." She answered.

"Pinky swear (14)?" I said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

I took her little finger and interlocked it in mine.

"This is called a pinky swear." I explained to her.

"Oh, so a deal's a deal." She said.

"A deal's a deal" I agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"But how are you going to find out about me? You can't go back there, you would be killed. Who knows, that guy could already be dead." Satine said.

It was night, I had spent the evening taking care of my pets (15) while she watched on, she seemed to like them, especially Midnight, my German Shepherd.

"But I found something on one of the quads." I said, holding a cellphone.

"What are we going to do with it?" she asked.

"We go through his contacts, and see who he knows (16)." I told her.

"So, first, 'Master'," I read out "that was easy."

"Try calling that number." She said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Okay."

I dialed the number, after three rings somebody picked the phone.

"Saylus Daruice." a voice answered (17).

I didn't answer. The person hung up.

"Well," I told Satine, "looks like we have a new lead."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) Jared was the class biggest and meanest kid. He looked a boxer, I mean the dog, not the person.

(2) Other than a big bruise on my arm from when I fell from my bike and another bruise on my back from when I slammed into the quad, there are just a few minor cuts. Considering what I had been through, I am very lucky, at least I am in one piece.

(3) To be honest her expression was scaring me, she looked like she about to cry, or throw up, or both.

(4) I don't seem to get to finish my sentences nowadays, I got cut off today twice, first by quad bikes, second by her, I think I enjoyed the latter way more.

(5) I have only be hugged by two women, other than my mother, in my short life. Once, my aunt Muriel hugged me when she was drunk let almost vomited all over me. The other time my cousin hugged me and tried to kiss me, I ended out knocking her into the pool. So my experiences with hugging haven't been so good.

(6) That person would probably remember for the rest of his, or her, life and laugh everytime he, or her, thought about me. I looked like such an idiot at that second, because whoever saw me won't see Satine and I would look like I was frozen.

(7) I am so grateful for that because she is very, _very_ strong, freakishly strong, in fact, she was starting to hurt my back because her hand were right on the bruise.

(8) I stammer when I am nervous, and I often lose track of what I am talking about, so the things I say don't really make sense.

(9) I wasn't sure if she got the ides of what I was talking about, even I wasn't exactly sure what I was talking about.

(10) In addition to not being able to think, stammering and mumbling when I get nervous, I also fiddle with my ring, so I don't look my best when I am nervous.

(11) It was a gift I bought for myself when I was twelve, it's made of platinum and had two black- colored samurai swords down the side of it, and a phrase, which Satine had spotted, carved on the inside.

(12) Everything passes right through her, except me. I found out after an unfortunate accident involving one of my shirts, her and a lighter, I won't go into the details, but I have since thrown away the shirt and would not used a lighter for a long time.

(13) French is one of the languages I speak, other than English, Italian, German and Chinese, but I can curse in almost any language, try me.

(14) It's something I learnt when I was 8. I also learnt the spit swear, but I don't think she would go along with that one.

(15) I have two horses, two cats and three dogs and a cage of rats. I don't think she liked the rats very much, she screamed, her eyes bugled, her mouth hung open and she didn't move for the next three minutes. In short, she was doing a very good imitation of me when I am nervous.

(16) That what they do in detective novels all the time, but I could just turn to the last page and find out what happened.

(17) The voice sounded cold metallic, with no accent whatsoever, it sound fake, robotic, even a little scary.


End file.
